


We Exist Forever in Flames

by NoxRequiem



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxRequiem/pseuds/NoxRequiem
Summary: They exist as performers for a good 80% of their current lives. But in the brief moments where Seonghwa and Hongjoong can exist as lovers, they dance in fire.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	We Exist Forever in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! To be honest, this has been the very first successful fic I've written in a good five years. Not kidding. I was full weeb before this too, so this is a hobby I've gotten super rusty at. Please excuse the drastic change in writing styles and grammar errors.

Hongjoong looked absolutely exhausted.

The line up was insane today. Voluntary dance practice here (Mingi had stumbled and hurt himself, a laughing matter for only a single minute and then worrisome for three hours), interview number one there, lunch, television show over there, and then just one more interview before dinner. They had good sleep the night before, yes (even though the leader was still up until 2am on his laptop like always), and had plenty of delicious food in their bellies throughout the day, but their schedule was brutal. Such were the lives of the idols.

Yet no one ever complained. This was what they all wanted. This was what they all worked for. This wasn’t considered a sacrifice to any of them, who would give all they had to offer to dance under a hundred spotlights.

The stage was their home, the songs they swing to were the fruits of their labor.

Still, none of this was easy for any of them. Far from it. And who would bear the burden of its struggles the most but their leader?

When their activities finished for the day, everyone trickled to their hotel rooms, the clowns Yunho and San summoning the last of their energy to make everyone laugh as they prepared for bed. The jokes lacked the same enthusiastic delivery they usually did, but the others found it funny nonetheless. Especially since they could all laugh at Mingi now (he made himself the butt of the jokes; their sanities thanked him for it). They split into their room pairs and bid their good nights before disappearing behind their doors.

Seonghwa remembered as he waved to Yeosang goodnight Hongjoong dragging Mingi aside to talk to him about something. Their conversation only lasted a few seconds before the tall man disappeared with a laugh into a room with San, the blond’s ear only picking up the word, “strain.” It birthed a few questions, such as “ _ is Mingi still hurting? _ ” and “ _ is someone else hurting too, like San? _ ” 

The leader sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, sporting a bit of a troubled look on his face. Red locks lost a bit of volume as a result, which didn’t help him look any less tired. His eyes blinked over to the elder as soon as he felt a tug on his sleeve, and that expression seemed to melt into a small smile even before Seonghwa’s lips opened.

“Is everything okay?” Seonghwa was as spent as the rest of them, but he was always going to check up on everyone if he could. His question was rewarded with a warm chuckle.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Hongjoong’s hand wrapped itself around Seonghwa’s elbow, his other digging into his pocket for something. “I was asking Mingi if he was still hurting from practice, and he told me he was fine.”

Seonghwa released the breath he quietly trapped. “Good. I’m glad to hear that.”

The hand reemerged with what looked like a card, and Seonghwa recognized the hotel logo on it. Oh duh, their room key; they were still in the hallway. “I’m worried about them. I know they can take care of themselves...” the redhead sighed as he twisted the door handle and went inside, “but I’m afraid of them pushing themselves so much. This morning was a close call.”

Close indeed. Seonghwa’s lips curved into a smile and followed right behind him. The other six could be at their healthiest and happiest, and yet Hongjoong was always going to fret over them. He was a real brother to them. It was one of the many things Seonghwa had truly appreciated about the younger man, despite the handful of irritations this quirk came with.

For example (and probably the biggest one by far), Hongjoong was horrible at taking care of himself.

He would lose sleep every night with his eyes glued to his laptop or phone screen, working into the odd hours of the morning. And by some off chance when he wasn’t working, he would be up tossing and turning, anxieties of what could occur the following day preventing him from shutting down for the night. It was frustrating for Seonghwa, to say the least, but Hongjoong obviously had it worse, those turbulent thoughts as disruptive of his sleep as nightmares. What the eldest wouldn’t give to whisk said thoughts away for his leader to catch a break.

His body finally met the comfortable mattress again after over sixteen hours of being out and about, and boy, did he need sleep. His muscles’ screams became much louder, amplified by the soreness in his soles. The sound of water invited his attention just for him to see Hongjoong wiping away at his face with a towel (and without a shirt). Perhaps he should be cleaning himself up as well. It wouldn’t do for him to sleep with his make-up on.

“Seonghwa,” the redhead called from the bathroom, scrubbing diligently in the crooks of his nose.

The blond stood up. Ow, his feet. “Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor and help me set up my laptop?”

Oh no, here we go again. The word that rested threateningly on the tip of his tongue never made itself known, but Seonghwa definitely didn’t want to be lulled to sleep by the sound of clacking keys again. Not if it meant Hongjoong wasn’t going to rest with him. “Hongjoong...”

“It’s on top of my suitcase under the bed. It should be to your right.” The redhead grabbed another side of the cloth he was working with and continued. “My battery might be dying, so plug it in for me too please.” The lack of mattress creaks and footsteps made Hongjoong glance his way, probably wondering why he couldn’t hear anything. Seonghwa resisted the urge to gush over his cosmetic free face out loud. “... What?”

“Do you really have to be working again right now?” His question was soft but firm, and it made Hongjoong pause momentarily. “It’s already late enough as it is, and we’ll have to be up again in seven hours. I really would like for you to come sleep with me instead.”

The redhead frowned, but he didn’t seem to want to argue. Maybe he would give in to Seonghwa’s request this time? “Well...”

“Here, I’ll go wash up with you,” the blond stepped into the bathroom and removed his own shirt, quick to make use of the products splayed in no organization whatsoever on the counters. Hongjoong just watched him, probably trying to lace words together in his brain. 

The soaps ate away at the thick blankets of foundation with ease, turning the bubbles and water the same color as his skin. It felt extremely satisfying to get this extra layer of gunk out of his pores and off of his face. It meant he was another step closer to swimming in blankets and forgetting about the world for a while.

The leader silently turned back to his own face, having just finished with the scrubbing portion of his routine. Small hands cupped at the water before rinsing the rest of the soap from his forehead. He grabbed a few cotton sheets to slide the toner before his eyes met Seonghwa’s gaze in the mirror. “What?”

“Don’t stare,” the blond teased. He braced for a playful smack on his arm, to which Hongjoong delivered gratefully.

“You were staring first!” His words were laced with a laugh, and his hand met Seonghwa’s bare arm with force another two times. “Hand me the moisturizer, please.”

Seonghwa hadn’t realized just how bright he was smiling at their playful exchange. He glanced down and around the counters until he spotted the small jar the younger was looking for. He repositioned it closer to the redhead and resumed treating his neck.

Hongjoong gave him a small thanks as he finished up with the last of the products. He left the ones he used in Seonghwa’s reach before discarding the trash and cleaning up the rest of the items around them. (And to Seonghwa’s dismay, Hongjoong put his shirt back on.) Not a second passed after the younger left the bathroom did Seonghwa call out to him with a, “Please leave your laptop alone for the night.”

“I’m not getting it,” Hongjoong responded, and Seonghwa could hear the grin in his voice. “I’m just getting my phone.”

Well damn. He didn’t quite think about that one. He could still very much manage to work with the tiny device (though he may get a lot less done due to its size), but the blond couldn’t convince him to leave that too. “Joong—”

Hongjoong hummed and held his phone up. “Don’t worry, I’m not working yet.”

Yet.

Seonghwa cleaned up after his face was done, resting the products and bottles back to their respective corners on the counters. The light clicked off with a flick of the switch and he made his way back to the bed, throwing his shirt back on and then himself onto the mattress. His breath leaves him with a sigh as his fingers tiredly comb through his hair. Much to everyone’s relief, their long, packed day was over.

Finally, it was just Hongjoong and Seonghwa again.

Not stage performers Hongjoong and Seonghwa. Just two normal, tired humans named Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa.

And his fingers intertwined with the other’s.

“Hongjoong,” the blond murmured gently, waiting to make eye contact with his lover (how ecstatic he felt to be able to finally call him that again). “You look so tired. Please come to bed with me.”

The redhead gazed fondly back at him, the hand tied into Seonghwa’s fingers freeing itself to brush away at the strands of blond hair kissing his face. Seonghwa felt the tiniest of urges to tear up upon seeing how dark the rims under his eyes had become. He knew Hongjoong was having trouble keeping his eyes open, most likely finding it more difficult to stare at a small screen because he was without his glasses. His muscles and joints were probably petrifying now that he wasn’t moving anymore. He could fall asleep at any moment if he wanted to.

But Seonghwa knew Hongjoong would put literally anything else first.

“Hang on, baby.” The pet name melted Seonghwa’s heart, followed by a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Five minutes.”

Only five. And then Hongjoong would be all his whether he liked it or not.

The time seemed to drag on and on for ages. There wasn’t even any clicking of keys to soothe him to sleep. Just the taps of nails on a glass screen. Tap, tap, tap… Five minutes passed six minutes ago, he wanted to say to him. But Hongjoong was too wrapped up in his conversation with someone else to laugh, probably. Who was he messaging? Was it one of the other members? Maybe Mingi was hurting more after all. Seonghwa wanted to say he couldn’t sleep now, but truthfully the only thing stopping him was his wish to see Hongjoong lie beside him with his eyes closed.

For sure now, it had been over five minutes. But Seonghwa didn’t want to be overly pushy. He respected that Hongjoong had other priorities. His putting off sleep (and time with Seonghwa in association) wasn’t because he had something against him personally. This was just his nature.

As much as he hated it sometimes, especially now, this very much spelled Kim Hongjoong.

“Oh no,” the leader drawled. 

If it hadn’t been so silent up to this point, the blond might have missed what was spoken. “What?”

“Mingi needs something from me. From my computer,” he sighed exasperatingly, lowering his phone to his lap and tilting his head back. “Maybe I can just tell him what it is he’s gonna be working with. He’s writing some lyrics for the verses and wants my input.”

Seonghwa sat up on his elbow. “Mingi is working right now too?”

“Apparently, yeah.” Hongjoong’s eyes fell back onto his phone, studying the words again. Seonghwa counted the seconds that ticked by (two… three… four… five) before the younger pushed himself off the bed. “I’ll be right back, Hwa.”

“Wait, do you really have to go right now?” Seonghwa stepped onto his feet after the leader, walking a few paces behind him. “Wouldn’t it be better to tell him to just sleep tonight and work on the song tomorrow?”

Hongjoong slipped his phone into his pocket. “It’ll only take a few minutes, I promise. We just want to get this one thing done and then we’ll sleep.”

Seonghwa’s fingers shot forward with such speed that it took even himself by surprise, grabbing for the leader’s hand and firmly holding him back.

The redhead nearly yelped, head spinning around to stare at the elder with widened eyes. He was shocked too. He probably didn’t expect for him to physically stop him from walking out the door. Seonghwa didn’t, either. 

“Seonghwa, please let me do this,” he asked him. His other hand caressed the back of the elder’s hand. “I just want to—” 

“Don’t go, Hongjoong.”

It was a quiet plea, Seonghwa’s hand wrapped tightly around the other’s wrist; his words softly invited him back inside their haven. Hongjoong needed to rest. He wasn’t leaving again, not when the world was a constant potential threat to his well-being at this moment. Couldn’t his duties as leader wait until tomorrow, now that they had finished literally everything set for the day?

_ Stay with me. _

He couldn’t be blamed, could he? He would be called selfish for sure, but he couldn’t help it. Too much time had lapsed being apart from his lover, together onstage and behind cameras but hearts always kept at arm’s distance. Too few and too far between were these moments of peace nowadays, where the comfort and silence of the night welcomed them home and the world would continue to revolve without them. And Seonghwa was admittedly tired. 

Tired of being in love with two dreams but having to constantly stray away from one over and over again.

Hongjoong took just a single moment to observe Seonghwa’s long fingers strung along his wrist. He was drained. Seonghwa could tell; his stamina had gradually melted away throughout the day like candle wax below a lit wick. He knew he was needed elsewhere. He knew he was the one with the duties that needed fulfilling. He still had to exist as performer Hongjoong to this very moment. Mingi needed him. The rest of them needed him. Atiny needed him. The world needed him...

But despite all of that, the redhead finally relented with a small smile, accompanied by the words:

“Then lead the way, Seonghwa.”

That was all he needed to hear. This was his opportunity to soothe his love’s sore muscles from carrying so much weight on his shoulders. Slowly, carefully, gingerly, Seonghwa led him back to the mattress. Originally with hands laced together, hearts finally aligned, and eyes locked onto the other’s, they began to dance. To self created music, their bodies moved in tandem with each other. But it was Seonghwa who decided the first step. 

At first, their hands and hearts were gentle, as though their fingers carried glass. As though one wrong move would cut them. They were as delicate as they were passionate, and while he was still fully conscious, Seonghwa took care not to hurt his precious Hongjoong more than his body could take. In any given moment, their whole world could collapse on top of them and disrupt their subtle, gradual slip away from reality.

Seonghwa wouldn’t let that happen. Not when he finally had the chance to discard everything else in his life that put his lover second.

In between slow kisses, Seonghwa’s eyes met Hongjoong’s, and already he could see rosy colors in the other’s face. “Hey.”

Hongjoong’s voice was steady despite his curt breaths. “... Yeah?”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

The blond began to count the seconds that ticked by as he waited for the words to register in the other’s head. Just four. Hongjoong began to laugh softly, dragging Seonghwa’s hand with his as he masked his eyes in embarrassment. “Shut up, don’t make me blush. I’m not wearing make-up anymore.”

Seonghwa couldn’t help mirroring the smile. “That’s what makes you more beautiful.”

The younger pursed his lips together as he removed the tangled hands from his face. “You talk too much sometimes, Hwa. Can’t you kiss me instead?”

Seonghwa chuckled and complied, deciding to save the banter for later.

Hongjoong was an enigma; charming, alluring, and perhaps intimidating to a handful of people. But to Seonghwa, he was just extremely ambitious and full of life. He couldn’t help but gravitate to the leader for his magnetic personality and diligence. His goals birthed his optimism, his hardships carved him into a realist, and his empathy kept him warm and human. The dreams and family that captivated his heart were the only things capable of bringing such a strong soul to tears, and it was only because he loved them so much. How someone so nurturing and hardworking was a real human being, and existed in Seonghwa’s life, was beyond him.

Somewhere, in a large heart home to aspirations and inspirations, with dreams both fulfilled and shattered, and with loving friends and family, Seonghwa lived.

_ Dance with me. _

Suddenly it wasn’t enough anymore. Having Hongjoong open himself to Seonghwa and take him in only left him craving more. His smile, his gaze, his kisses, his scent,  _ everything _ ; all of it belonged to him. Every last ounce of energy belonged to Seonghwa. 

Greed seeped into his system like a scourge. In time, their music picked up in speed, and Seonghwa followed suit. The song that played in their heads became too slow, too mediocre. In turn their movements accelerated to keep up with the heat that drew them in. In sync, closer, faster... Hands once sweet to each other quickly found themselves fondling somewhere else, clasping onto the other firmly and desperately. It was amazing to see Hongjoong, usually so composed and difficult to dismantle, falling apart in his arms.

“Seonghwa,” the redhead gasped for air, lips glossed with saliva. “Hwa, it’s hot...”

Fingers lunged for fabric before reaching for skin again, tearing away excessive layers that trapped the sweat to their bodies. The same hands that bore fragile crystal now reached for their anchor with fervor and eagerness, as though they were afraid that they would fly away at any second. But they would be free, liberated from anything and everything that could be considered a prison of some sort. It was what Seonghwa had been waiting for a long time.

Each and every time Hongjoong touched Seonghwa in the absence of their clothes, his hesitant fingertips reminded him that the younger was always harboring a quiet fear. It was a small insecurity in the back of his mind, one that could easily be calmed but one that persisted to exist nonetheless. He feared being so defenseless, so prone to hurt, because of his standard responsibility to always be the one to care for another. He didn’t have many opportunities to relent control to another person, so it was only natural he would be reserved about revealing the cards he held so tightly to his chest, even to Seonghwa.

Hesitation aside, he welcomed it. Sure, Hongjoong was an easy friend for most and a reliable brother to the special, but he made damn sure that Seonghwa knew he was the only one Hongjoong would ever hold dearly like this. There was a certain captivating smile and enchanting gaze that Hongjoong saved just for Seonghwa, and no matter how many times Seonghwa would shadow Hongjoong’s interactions with the other members or other people in general, he could never catch him recreating those looks for anyone else. They were only for him.

And only for Hongjoong did Seonghwa’s love turn into fire.

His skin was set alight, encompassed by burning flames that graced every inch of him. His voice called out in a rhythmic hum, one of bliss and desire, but only faintly did he recognize the response from hot need below him. It blended in with his attempts to swallow the air around them, turning to ash before it hit his lungs. He was in too deep, drowning in this heat, and oxygen sifted through his rib cage like sand in his fingers. But despite being in too deep to the point of no return, he wouldn’t allow himself to reach the surface. He refused to breathe. 

He didn’t want anything else. Not right now.

_ Let me submerge further into you. _

And the bundle of lust below him is pliant. Even if Seonghwa wanted to stop, even if he wanted to be human again, he knew there was no escaping the limbs that tangled themselves around him. Lithe fingers weaved intricately in feathery strands of Seonghwa’s blond locks, toes curled in tandem to the tightening coil in his belly, voice weak and wanton and begging for cloud nine; no, there was no better high than being one with the love of his life. Nothing in the world would evoke this same scalding desire than being with his Hongjoong. He was far too appetizing like this, vulnerable and dependent on his love because of his touch. He, too, wanted to be anywhere but in his own skin. In this fervent dance, he called for that place, practically sobbed for entrance, and all Seonghwa wanted to do was deliver him there.

The removal of fabric from sweat slicked skin wasn’t enough to ease the heat. Now hair and flesh were too much, thick blankets that acted as barriers to the flames, conducting that same heat but repelling it all the same. It only made Seonghwa want to plunge deeper, lose himself in the pleasure, escape his role on earth as Park Seonghwa. He’ll shed away the responsible brother persona for now and succumb to his primal instincts instead. Only this moment mattered, only his love deserved him now, and only here did he want to exist.

_ Give yourself to me. _

Tense digits tore away from Seonghwa’s scalp and latched onto the flush skin of his shoulders as the fire seemed to become too much for Hongjoong. There was an accompanied cry of what would sound like pain to the untrained ear but was instead a plea for more, a wordless beg for that edge, a promise that the end was within reach. Too intense, too hot,  _ so close _ . Seonghwa wanted to burn him. Burn him like the chipped skin and drawn blood singed him. He wanted to become that fire, to draw Hongjoong into the same red oblivion borne on his back, brewing in his heart, or at least entice him with his love so that he would always, always want more and never, ever have enough.

He wanted to destroy Hongjoong.

If Seonghwa had difficulty breathing when they had started, he had certainly lost all chances of his lungs holding in any air now. And quite frankly, he didn’t care. Every other scorching need his body cried for felt like a small candlelight compared to the hot passion he and his love danced in. Insignificant, tiny, easily overlooked in comparison. He consumed the sight before him and drank up the scene like water for his parched throat. His heart was so close to bursting. He wanted nothing more than to sink into this blissful abyss and never think again. He never wanted to see the end. Never wanted to let it dawn on him of the inevitable.

_ Let me stay here forever. _

But their time was short. They wouldn’t last much longer like this, barefoot on embers. It was becoming too much for Seonghwa, who wished nothing more than to be the heat they toyed with. But he fought against it, muffled the strained moan torn from Hongjoong’s throat by slamming his bone dry pair of lips against his love’s, slowed his dance so that the pleasure kissed pain, and drew out each pulse of electricity so that he could savor everything more. He almost felt guilty swallowing down the sobs against his mouth. But God, it was too delicious, too fucking good to have it stop now.

_ Give me more. _

Their bodies were still unbearably warm, liquid heat still accumulating between them, but the scorching fire that engulfed them had died down to nothing more than a simmer, a burn so strong it taunted their nerves but not strong enough to send them over that edge. However, just the memory of feeling his body reach so close to the peak drove Seonghwa insane. It wasn’t as though he could keep up this torturously slow tempo forever. But he enslaved himself to the dance. His heart was tugged left and right, closer to Hongjoong and away from him, and then closer again as though he was a dog on a leash. God, did it  _ hurt _ .

Despite that, Seonghwa wanted it to stay like this forever. He was happy here. He could settle and reside in this timeless moment for however long he desired. He would let the world fall apart around them, because he couldn’t care less about anything except what embraced him so lovingly now. Hongjoong was here with him, their vessels nothing more than puppets to their pleasure. Everything else was secondary to their existence as one. Just a little longer,  _ a little further _ , and—

“Come with me, Seonghwa.”

He wasn’t quite sure when their kiss had ended. Seonghwa wasn’t even aware when a full feeling of air in his chest registered in his clouded head, but looking straight into love itself, it was as though he had been yanked out of his own universe and back down to earth.

“I know, baby,” Hongjoong murmured gently, carefully stroking cowlicks away from Seonghwa’s face. His eyes were glassy, and his smile was warm. “I know, forever sounds amazing.”

… God. 

All this time he sought to be the fire and plunge Hongjoong into it. Seonghwa was so convinced he was the one who was caring for the leader now, finally giving his love the chance to rest and not worry about anything until tomorrow. He was in the lead, he had control of everything, he was so sure of it.

But no; Hongjoong wasn’t the one who burned. 

How could he not have been, though? The redhead’s breathing was ragged, and his pupils were practically devouring his gorgeous irises. The sleek shine on his flesh, the almost inch-deep curves of his nails sunken into Seonghwa’s back, and even the ever aching want resting on his belly were unmistakable. It was Hongjoong who should have been wrecked. With all of this effort, Hongjoong should have been the one falling apart because of Seonghwa...

His words just now proved he wasn’t the one being enticed, and Seonghwa wasn’t the heat, wouldn’t ever be the flames.

It was very much the other way around.

_ You are the fire, and I am the one burning alive _ .

He wanted to sink in again, but with his latest epiphany, he knew he was the one submitting this time. Seonghwa was the one Hongjoong coaxed. 

Hongjoong led this dance.

The younger’s mouth was capable of more than pleased hums and hungry kisses, and a new sound threw Seonghwa in for a loop: he laughed. It was short but comforting, like smooth velvet. 

Seonghwa finally drank enough air to allow his dizziness to subside and relaxed himself long enough to respond to his love splayed beneath him. When he seemed to recognize Seonghwa could remember his name, Hongjoong cupped his cheek in his hand, human again for just a brief moment. The corners of his lips curved up just a tad further; only now did the man above him realize just how much his face was burning. Only now did he realize how tight of a hold Hongjoong had on his heart. 

How much he loved him so.

And breathlessly, quietly, wantonly:

“ _ Love me. _ ”

And he fell into ruin again. 

This time, as the heat gradually devoured them, Seonghwa found he had become too weak to fight back against Hongjoong. He instead rushed his love back to the brink he stood on before he stalled their dance. He mouthed at Hongjoong’s neck against his pulse, resigned to giving him anything he wanted, anything his wet flesh craved, all of his being to him. He didn’t want to deny his lover his paradise any longer, body sinking in further until his sweat and saliva became Hongjoong’s, and Hongjoong’s hums and breaths became his own. The pace of this revised song was too fast to mimic, but pretending they could match the speed was enough to satisfy their need for now. 

_ Consume me. _

Seonghwa’s ears tuned in to the audible smile in Hongjoong’s mewls, falling for his love harder than he ever thought possible. The rings of limbs around the elder no longer served as a cage, no longer confined him in a prison of sweat and recycled air, but relaxed into more of a sweet embrace. Clammy hands rewarded the blond’s efforts and caressed the marks carved into his back. The word “sorry,” tumbled coyly out of parted lips but never registered in Seonghwa’s foggy head; still, this seemed fine to the younger. In just a moment, his energy redirected away from his mouth and back to losing himself in his high.

And back to dancing they went. Back into the fire they traversed. Seonghwa finally realized it hurt. This insatiable hunger drove him mad with every following downbeat. His nerves screamed at the intolerable boil in his blood. Sharp spits of air gained his voice, he realized, just as the other’s whines climbed keys in harmony. As much as he wanted to stay this way forever, they were close to their utopia. He was afraid of the finale, wanted to postpone it as long as his body allowed it.

But Seonghwa was not the one in control; he was simply a tool to the one who was.

_ Use me. _

Hongjoong clung onto him in desperation again, pants and sighs tinged with frustration, nails unforgivingly piercing where they’d previously punctured Seonghwa’s skin. He didn’t seem satisfied anymore. His fire wanted to burn more, probably to prevent Seonghwa from prolonging his climax again. And so he scorched him, dragged him inside as much as humanly possible, his hot touch searing all the hairs on Seonghwa’s body. Every wave of bliss that enveloped them reduced the older to ash, even down to the oxygen he robbed from him. Hongjoong’s mindless babbling of Seonghwa’s name to their bodies’ rhythm as he grew hotter and hotter only made the coiling in the core of his body wind up more and more.

Just until it finally snapped.

_ Become me. _

The ringing in Seonghwa’s ears nearly caused him to miss Hongjoong coming with a broken shout. He barely realized his instincts were screaming at him to withdraw from the white hot intensity, but he couldn’t obey. He didn’t want to. Instead, he clasped his fingers onto the slippery skin of his hips and stoked the fires, fed them further, and let them hold him in the same comfort they did for his love. He indulged in the pitiful moans slipping out of Hongjoong’s loose mouth, continued to feast on the slick neck when the leader’s head fell back, and growled as their dances became unsatisfactorily slow and arrhythmic.

He was finally in the belly of the fire, mesmerized by the way his favorite pair of dark eyes slipped behind fluttering lids. He fell apart, slipped past the confines of his flesh, and all Seonghwa wanted to do was protect him from the world until he could return to him. Protect him from any and all that could hurt him. This was Hongjoong’s moment, his euphoria, so Seonghwa forced himself to stop and just hold him tight.

How he loved him with all of his heart.

The younger’s previously loud cries slowly withered away into soft whines, like the flame on a lit match wilting and dying. His neck once craned back and abdomen once flush against Seonghwa dropped onto the mattress, and his fingernails didn’t claw into Seonghwa anymore, which could only mean he had descended from his high and decided he could breathe again. Still, Seonghwa didn’t let go, didn’t want Hongjoong to feel alone and empty for even a split moment. He refused to let him come down without his solid anchor.

He just held on.

And held on tight.

_ I love you. _

It was quiet for a small while. Seonghwa had begun to think the clock had shattered and time had stopped somehow. But it didn’t occur to him just what was happening until he heard a familiar laugh chime underneath him.

“I can’t tell if you’re a sadist or a really crazy masochist.”

Though he was vaguely aware of Hongjoong’s revival in his own skin, Seonghwa had just figured out he had been staring at the black void behind his own eyelids. Delayed and dazed, he fought against gravity to rise and stare blankly into Hongjoong’s eyes, dumbly responding, “What do you mean?”

Hongjoong’s usual strong persona was absent, but that was the result of the flames’ impression on his body. Voice scratchy, breathing erratic, and skin and lips sporting Seonghwa’s favorite shades of pink, Hongjoong was an ethereal sight. His tongue darted out in a futile attempt to restore the moisture onto his mouth, his once savage handful of claws now gingerly stroking Seonghwa’s chest. “You tortured us by going so slow.” Pupils still blown wide, his eyes travel south just to rise back up to meet Seonghwa’s. “You’re not even done yet.”

He was right. Hongjoong had come first. But his tongue hadn’t quite wanted to reconnect to his brain yet to produce coherent sentences. Everything was hazy. Aside from helping ground Hongjoong, all that was on his mind was his own release. Forcing himself to speak, he settled with a small, “I’m fine.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and propped onto his elbows, propelling himself forward with an amused chortle. Seonghwa was hardly responsive, but the next thing he was watching was Hongjoong climb over him. The lack of his lover’s heat below Seonghwa’s belly clicked in his head that he was pushed out, but he had no time to complain as a firm digit pinned his mouth shut.

“Easy, baby. You’ll be okay. Keep your eyes on me.”

He easily complied. It was as though Hongjoong had instantly recharged after just a few minutes of lying spent on the bed. Such sheer willpower and astounding resilience was enough to tell Seonghwa his leader was back. Hongjoong’s satisfied grin etched itself in his racing mind as the younger replaced his finger from Seonghwa’s mouth with his lips in a soothing kiss. “Does it hurt?”

Words were impossible to formulate. Not when he just wanted relief already. A low guttural noise served as a substitute response, despite coloring Hongjoong’s smile with slight annoyance.

“Answer me, Seonghwa.”

It required him to come back to his senses, to fight the haze of lust clogging his mind, as much as he hated it. He could see the embers in his eyes, the fire relit in the lithe man’s soul. 

“Do you need me?” 

His lungs felt charred. One full breath of ash was never enough. He was entranced again, quickly shutting off everything else unnecessary for his high, and he loved every second of it. “God, _ yes _ ...”

He briefly caught a glance of pearly whites before Hongjoong kissed him again, laced with a newfound fervor that Seonghwa now lacked. He tried to retain the control he had since the beginning, but his lover was no longer compliant to his demands. He always led the first step, just this time, he enforced it. Every attempt to deepen the kiss and consume Hongjoong failed whenever the other quickly withdrew. 

“You’re so cute, Hwa,” the smaller boy cooed. “Just relax, I’ve got you.” 

Any resistance left in Seonghwa dissolved away with a low groan, head granting Hongjoong permission to devour the crook of his neck. He indulged in the delicious heat simmering above his collarbone, slipping out of himself the same way the sight of Hongjoong slipped underneath his eyelids. God, he was so dangerous, what with the natural ability to make Seonghwa feel so good like this. It was like being addicted to a drug, the nerves of his body frolicking in their newest wave of euphoria. He could feel his mouth salivating and nails scratching for more, craving for everything Hongjoong could give him.

A leader was something Seonghwa couldn’t quite picture himself being. Not when he compared himself to Hongjoong. The weight of commitments were enough to crush the shoulders of the unfit. It was a terrifying role to play as, but Hongjoong was perfect. Perfect in his decisions, perfect in his mistakes, through his ups and his downs, and through his laughs and tears. This moment now served as proof of that. His tank never seemed to run low on energy, but Seonghwa could tell when Hongjoong was exhausted. He admired Hongjoong for bearing so many responsibilities, for staying so humble and so confident, despite all of the insecurities and sacrifices that accompanied the job. Not many could do what he can.

His perseverance was what made Seonghwa fall so madly in love with him.

All he wanted to do was show him just how grateful he was for him and take care of him every now and then. 

“Hey… still with me?”

But the time for that had passed. Seonghwa’s vision cleared after prolonged submersion in the dark, his eyes dropping down to see Hongjoong’s amused smile; the younger man’s body seemed to have migrated south at some point. A tad confused, Seonghwa mustered a small nod.

“Okay good. I was starting to get worried.” The words oozed through his lips like sweet chocolate, and Seonghwa felt a chill race down his spine for the first time this night, the first cool sensation in a storm of fire. His leader rested just above his abdomen, tracing heart shapes on the curves of his muscle. “I was asking you a question, baby.”

Seonghwa licked his dry lips before answering. “... Yeah?”

“Can I…?” a small pause accompanied a timid clear of his throat; the expression the redhead wore in association to that was one Seonghwa wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

He didn’t need to complete that sentence. Seonghwa knew. The thought alone was enough to reignite the fire in his veins. “Please.”

Not a second ticked by after granting his permission did Hongjoong’s mouth eagerly return to work, lips searing the spots of skin he graced. Seonghwa’s body struggled to hold himself up, crumbling and disintegrating under fiery bliss. His desire to let the pleasure overtake him conflicted with his need to spectate his lover’s actions as his lithe body made fast work of sending his nerves into a delicious frenzy. Seonghwa’s voice hit notes he didn’t know he was capable of, and his hand shot straight up to muffle the next leaked sound to prevent people overhearing next door. God forbid anyone else discover what they were up to at this hour.

Hongjoong hummed amusedly, moist lips detaching from Seonghwa’s flesh with a soft pop. “God, you’re so beautiful, Hwa.” 

Seonghwa’s jaws clenched tightly, fighting the blush that presented itself in patches on his cheeks. “Hongjoong,  _ please… _ ” His body could only take so much more of this dance, scorched head to toe and sporting third degree burns from Hongjoong’s fire.

The leader shifted his weight and descended further with such ferocity that if Seonghwa didn’t know better, he would have figured his pleas had unleashed some primal beast in him that had been lying dormant all this time, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Hands and mouth clung to Seonghwa’s body again and forced him down when the intense shocks of pleasure sent his back arching upward. The older practically wailed in protest, but Hongjoong refused to relent.

“Hongjoong—“ Seonghwa’s tongue tripped over his words before he could formally protest, finding that gnawing on his nails was far more fascinating.

Hongjoong ignored him, but Seonghwa knew it wasn’t out of spite; he had just seemed so focused now on Seonghwa’s bodily responses alone that words slipped right past his ears without feeling any need to provide any thoughts to them. It made sense; Seonghwa’s words did lack thought, and giving them more credit than needed would only stall them and prolong his release, so he tried to keep quiet.

But had Hongjoong not shown some restraint when enveloping Seonghwa in his cavernous mouth, he would have fallen over that edge then and there.

The younger finally settled in between Seonghwa’s thighs after removing rubber from his body, providing much needed attention to the most neglected area. His speed was only encouraged by Seonghwa’s broken moans and ragged breathing. The elder lost track of how many times he’d scratched his throat raw with his low growls, eyes immersing back into a colorless sea. His insatiable lust transformed him into a prison for Hongjoong, legs clamping on both sides of his head as his hands ripped through strands of his hair to hold him in place. The heat was absolutely delicious. He observed his lungs constrict and vision blur as though he was thrown underwater again; it left the older groaning endlessly for more, no longer caring just how loud he’d become in the past minute.

“Hongjoong, god,  _ Hongjoong _ ,” he whined so pathetically, paying no mind to the cracks in his voice. His palms coaxed Hongjoong’s head down further, ripping apart another lewd moan from deep within his chest. “So good, you’re so fucking good, don’t stop…”

The leader’s mouthful made it difficult to answer, but his purr and glance upward behind luscious lashes provided enough of an acknowledgement to him. He knew he was doing good for Seonghwa, knew he was always capable of destroying him completely with no effort if he wanted. And yet despite drawing stripes on his flesh with his tongue like flicks of a flame and tauntingly dangling his release in front of him like a carrot tied to the end of a stick, he only wanted Seonghwa to feel as amazing as he performed.

Dangerous. He was nothing but beautiful and dangerous.

Seonghwa’s muscles were aching terribly. Aside from that, his nerves outside his head and lower belly practically went numb. He was so close, he almost hardly cared if he was obstructing air into the smoldering flame below him. Just a little more, just a second or two more of steady beats, and Seonghwa would finally finish.

Until the worst possible outcome occurred and Hongjoong wrestled free of his human prison and loosened his lips.

Seonghwa was possessed by his lust entirely now, shamelessly protesting with a fanatical cry and slight kicks with his legs. “Hongjoong, no please…! Please don’t stop, I was _ so close— _ “

“I know baby, I know,” the younger cooed sympathetically, cupping his face with a free hand. “Just relax for a second. You’ll see.”

It took so much for Seonghwa to forcibly swallow his complaints, wondering just when the sight of Hongjoong lost focus under the excess water in his eyes. He stilled his legs and allowed Hongjoong to guide them apart, the leader eventually vacating both hands to work their way elsewhere. The next thing the blonde realized is the object that emerged into view is a small bottle. It was only then that it hit him.

Oh shit.

Everything came to a screeching halt. Tension and excitement blended with fascination and patience as Hongjoong popped the cap open. Before continuing, Hongjoong’s eyes shot up to meet Seonghwa’s stare, smiling knowingly. “It’s okay. Lay back, babe. Breathe for me.”

His airway was already petrified and incapable. But after taking a moment to understand the message, he rolled his back onto the mattress.

_ Breathe _ .

It hurt so much. Everything he inhaled felt like cinders. What he would give to soothe the discomfort and savor every breath he could hold again. However this was only one of the prices he would have to be willing to pay to play this game.

This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To play with fire and drag the time out as long as possible?

God, it was killing him.

When he would return to a more conscious state of mind, he’d laugh apologetically for putting the one he tried to take care of through this hell. Best intentions in mind or not, denial hurts. It hurt a whole fucking lot.

It was a good pain, of course. 

“Hey.”

Seonghwa opened his eyes to meet the wide grin stretching along the most beautiful face in the world. Bodies almost flush against each other, Hongjoong hovered over him so that he was parallel with Seonghwa. Drenched hair hugged his skin as sweat coated the pink patches of blush around his face. He was stunning. The blond may never know how it was possible for God to create the most ethereal being to don a human form and have him exist with him here.

“You ready?” Hongjoong asked.

Seonghwa forced out his thoughts through his breaths, saving the mental note to adore his love later. “... Yeah. Ready.”

The redhead chortled and planted a ginger kiss on Seonghwa’s dry lips. “Remember what I told you; don’t forget to breathe.”

And all the effort Seonghwa placed into bracing himself went to waste.

Hongjoong’s finger was foreign, and the older couldn’t stand how uncomfortable the sensation was. His body had petrified with the touch, though he wasn’t even sure if Hongjoong had entered him yet. It wasn’t his first time of course, but he will admit they fell out of practice. He was no longer accustomed, and the feeling was borderline unbearable, weird. Maybe it was due to being so close and so comfortable with the other way Hongjoong was treating him that his body didn’t want them to travel down this route.

Hongjoong caught on fast, halting his hand and staring with wide eyes at his lover. “Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?”

“I’m okay,” Seonghwa blurted out. Instant shame colored his face. This was rather embarrassing. He covered his red face with his sweat slick palm and gestured for him to continue with the other. “I’m okay, Joong.”

“You forgot how to breathe, huh?” Hongjoong laughed in relief. The question lacked any bite, the nickname earning him a look of endearment.

Seonghwa released the air previously imprisoned, slowly nodding. “I’m fine now. I’m sorry, I’ll try to remind myself again.”

Hongjoong rewarded him with another kiss and resumed directing his hand inside. “Okay. I’ll go slower this time.”

He was true to his word, but now the new pace had the last of Seonghwa’s patience diminishing rapidly. The blond decided to make due with the time and focus on his breathing, manually regulating it and drawing in the most he could with each inhale.

Until Hongjoong’s lips aligned with his again.

He submerged himself into that kiss, just as slow and passionate as the hand below him, distracting himself with Hongjoong’s mouth as he adjusted to the presence of a single digit inside him. The pain muted to a tolerable level, and he supposed be seemed lax enough, for Hongjoong proceeded to slide his second finger along. Again Seonghwa’s body tensed, but Hongjoong distracted the blond by bringing their focus back to their lips, drinking in the groans he could hear rolling in the blond’s chest.

This process occurred once more, though Hongjoong parted their mouths to catch his breath when his three fingers explored around inside Seonghwa. The older hiccuped with every brush of fingertips within, just now overcoming the last of his reservations. But Hongjoong enjoyed teasing him and soliciting every audible response he could from Seonghwa, laughing when Seonghwa clamped his mouth shut and tried to turn away.

“Hey hey, it’s okay baby,” the redhead pulled him back to lay flat on the bed. “I’m sorry. You just looked so cute.”

Seonghwa huffed when his hand was peeled away, though his gestures never portrayed real upset. His lover above him hummed again, and he found his lips curving into a weak smile. “Are you really sorry?”

“Of course I’m a little sorry,” Hongjoong quipped. He soon discarded the playful side with the emergence of a determined expression, robbing Seonghwa of his latest breath with a kiss. The older lost himself in Hongjoong’s eyes, biting the inside of his bottom lip when they parted again.

“... What?”

“You’re so beautiful, Hwa.” He cut off his chance to reply with a kiss against his pulse.

Seonghwa didn’t give him an actual reply and just sighed deeply. He would rather let the pleasure wring the breath out of him. 

Finally did Hongjoong’s fingers discover what Seonghwa had been waiting for. The heat grabbed him by the throat, clutching him so tightly he suffocated. His back bowed and his digits curled in scarlet locks, each wave of electricity that surged through Seonghwa’s veins ran straight to his head, where everything outside of his skin blurred and dissipated into a haze (including the one helping him feel so fucking good). Needy hums spilled with each splintered breath, and he knew just how close he was to breaking. He was mere inches from it.

The pulses from below slowed but never stopped. The leader shuffled and slithered back down so his head lay parallel to Seonghwa’s lower belly, hot lips and tongue drinking up his want again, and the heat was amplified by a hundred degrees. And Seonghwa’s mouth ran dry instantly (probably because his jaw fell wide open with a hungry moan), but he didn’t care. “Hongjoong,  _ ahh _ … Feels so good...”

The leader resurfaced for air at the words; the string of saliva linking Hongjoong’s stupid smile to the head made him look so damn delectable. “I bet. I’m so jealous, you might come even harder than me...”

He wanted to say he doubted it. But from having to endure the hot flames from two different sources, Hongjoong was probably very much right. The redhead was smirking, and it was aggravating in an endearing way. He was such a perfect puppet for his lover, the perfect toy that satisfied all of his wants. Whether he wanted Seonghwa to touch him, or wanted to touch Seonghwa, the elder gave in to each and every desire. Hongjoong was an absolute sadist. He was so thrilled to bend him to his every will, but Seonghwa never truly minded (except  _ ugh _ , when exactly would Hongjoong take a damn break?). How on earth could relinquishing so much control be so fucking sexy?

Hongjoong was definitely a merciless fire, and Seonghwa the idiot pyromaniac.

But still, he had to admit he was a pampered one. when he was spoiled rotten being treated so well by his love. Why would he change anything when he could just enjoy himself here and never think about tomorrow again?

He could stay in this moment forever.

A sharp jab inside of him instinctively sent teeth straight into his swollen lip. Only after the initial searing pain throbbing on his head did it register that it was because of his nails, desperately thrusting the wild hands forward to rake along his lover’s scalp instead. Each pulse of Hongjoong’s hand evoked a powerful wave of pleasure as fierce as the last one, and dear God, each was one step away from euphoria. 

If the redhead’s love was true, he would fight all urges to stop here.

“Oh my God, Hongjoong. I’m… ” the blond’s mouth clipped his sentence short, overloaded with trying to make coherency of every noise spilling forth.

Hongjoong released Seonghwa from the caverns of his throat, but slapped his free hand on him in its place so that their tempo remained uninterrupted. He seemed as though he was getting aroused again, cheeks as rosy as his lips. “You’re getting close now? Oh baby, I can tell... ” He hummed wantonly as his hand rubbed along him roughly. “You look so pretty like this… You’re so pretty, Hwa.”

Damn it all, why did he decide to start talking now? He shot his leader a stern look, but the hand plastered over his mouth and the sight of the other blurred as though he was underwater probably didn’t make the gaze look that tough after all.

Definitely not with the way Hongjoong’s grin stretched widely in response. Small hands worked faster as he chuckled, “It’s true though. I love taking care of you so much.”

“Sadist,” the blond mumbled inaudibly.

Hongjoong responded as though his ears did manage to decipher what was said. “I just want to make you feel good too. You treated me so well, didn’t you?”

He tried his best with what power he had. That was the truth.

“I love you, Seonghwa.” 

It was a phrase Hongjoong chanted again and again in tandem to Seonghwa’s short gasps, almost like a song. 

_ I love you, I love you, I love you…  _

It was the oral equivalent to every other one of the redhead’s current administrations. Fingertips created sparks in his veins repeatedly. Hot skin caressed slick need so deliciously. Pink mouth carved sultry music into sweet nothings. Heaven must feel, sound, and look a certain way, right? As far as he knew, he had found his definition of it right here with Hongjoong, burning, disheveled, and doting as he was. He wouldn’t find anything else close to heavenly than him. 

The elder was just as in love as the other was with him. Still, only one had the voice. 

“I love you so, so,  _ so _ much.”

The bow snapped so abruptly that Seonghwa’s hands failed to catch the resulting choked cry in time. The blood surfacing just below his wet skin burned like gasoline, igniting his entire body in flames. Only faintly did he hear his lover moaning with him, what with the entirety of his senses overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm. But he couldn’t do anything with that information. His body was in shambles, otherwise no longer his, too lost to want to be grounded right now. The indulgence was sweet, warm, welcoming… he was so free.

It felt so nice… it felt so damn amazing, he couldn’t get enough of it. But he didn’t have to try to get enough since he was swimming among the stars. He was drowning, but he didn’t need to breathe. Just this moment of freedom from his flesh was what he wanted. It was all he needed

That, and to take care of Hongjoong.

Hongjoong…

He woke up not too long after, opened his eyes to the sight of Hongjoong resting limply atop the lower half of his body. They were a mess, that he knew. But why the other seemed so lifeless was beyond him. Wasn’t he vigorously coaxing his release not too long ago?

The blond continued his slow propel forward, examining his lover before him. His throat expanded with a drawn breath, the sensation akin to thorns pricking skin. “... Hongjoong?”

No response. Seonghwa curiously tilted his head, trying to ignore the stubborn hairs that chose to cling to his face with sweat (God, he felt absolutely filthy). Did he fall asleep? “Hey Hongjoong… did you pass out on me?” As he quietly laughed, the redhead stirred and mumbled incoherently, and Seonghwa gave in to the urge to stroke his hair. “Are you okay? Were you that tired?”

Hongjoong didn’t have a reply prepared. He rubbed his eye with his hand, flinching at the realization that he was getting what coated his digits on his eyelid. “Oh… ah...”

He hadn’t come to completely. Seonghwa bit his lower lip, both to stifle a laugh and a lewd groan at how cute he looked accidentally getting his spill on his face, but came to his rescue and cleaned his eye with his discarded shirt. “Good morning, baby. Sleep well?”

Now Hongjoong was starting to react more attentively. He glanced up at the elder when the dirtied fabric pulled away, smiling shyly as he pushed himself up. “Yeah, actually.”

Seonghwa laughed, bemused by the expression. “How? I’m confused.”

“I came when you did.”

The blond blinked. “... You did? How… when…?” He paused for a moment. ”... When did you touch yourself?”

Hongjoong sat on his legs, waiting until Seonghwa reached his own comfortable sitting position before answering. “I didn’t. You just looked so hot that I just… well you know.”

Cute or sexy? Go a second (or third) round or laugh? Seonghwa smiled and motioned for the smaller man to move closer, pressing his lips to the other’s clavicle. “You’re wonderful, Joong.”

Hongjoong resisted humoring the elder with a proper response, scrunching his nose and grinning at the kisses. His lips intercepted Seonghwa when he came back for more. “Thank you for taking care of me, Hwa.”

Did he, really? Technically all he did was drag him back towards the bed and make love to him. He wouldn’t really define that as “taking care” of the leader if he truly thought about it. Maybe it would have relaxed his body and melted some stress away, but in the end it was Seonghwa who was pampered and spoiled more than the leader. The effort tonight was counterproductive, to say the least.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes and gently patted the elder’s cheek, drawing his attention to him. “Out of your head baby, it’s dark in there.”

“I know, sorry,” Seonghwa admitted. Even now Hongjoong was doing more for him than he could the past hour… but was it really such a bad thing? Maybe he should be focusing more on admiring the natural ability his leader has to be a leader. He loved that he was so good at it, loved him for it, so why was he trying to compete with it? “I can at least make you feel good without being touched.”

“Another hidden talent, maybe?” Hongjoong deadpanned. But he was laughing soon enough; Seonghwa rewarded that giggle with another kiss. “Anyway, we should get cleaned up. It’s gonna get late, and we’ll lose our chance to shower.”

It was a good idea. The younger climbed off of the mattress and dragged the soiled sheet off with him. Seonghwa could see that he was still ever so tired, but the difference between then and now was that Hongjoong was happier, hopefully less stressed, and didn’t bother checking his phone even if it called back to him. The bed is now one blanket short, but neither of them minded. Hongjoong even proved a point to himself by throwing said sheet on top of their scattered clothing, electronic completely out of sight.

“Done,” he quipped, proud of himself. Seonghwa chuckled. The redhead winked at him and continued, “Should we step into the shower now?”

“You don’t want to move these away?” the blond stepped closer to him, taking his hands in his own and kissing the top of his head.

Hongjoong shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. “Not right now. I’m dying to get cleaned so we can get some sleep.”

The elder pressed his lips in a fine line before guiding him towards the bathroom, never releasing his fingers. “Funny you should mention that. I almost considered taking you in the shower.”

Hongjoong nearly howled with laughter, lifting one pair of linked hands to push Seonghwa’s face away. “Yeah right, I’m done! I’m too tired to do anything else.”

“Even help Mingi?” Seonghwa grinned, kissing Hongjoong’s nails.

“He can wait until tomorrow.” The redhead pulled at the door with his foot, closing it behind him with his heel. His gaze remained ever so loving as he closed the distance between them for another kiss. “Right now, it’s just about us.”

Just about Kim Hongjoong and Park Seonghwa. Forever in this short moment.

Tomorrow can wait. Tomorrow held their next forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @noxrequiem on twitter and CC if you wanna chat with me about Ateez and just K-pop in general. Thanks for reading!


End file.
